


Child Among the Stars

by Epthepenguin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Wolf, Basically Reader Is Friends With Everyone, Best Friends, Best Friends with The Doctor, Classic Doctor Who References, Discussion of Regeneration (Doctor Who), Domestic Fluff, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Have to Know Classic Doctor Who, Donna Noble & Reader Are Best Friends, Dreams, Dreams Of The Time War, Dreams and Nightmares, Eleventh Doctor Era, Eleventh Doctor's Regeneration, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Loss, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fight Me If Otherwise, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fobwatch (Doctor Who), Fobwatched Time Lord, Gen, Heart of the TARDIS, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Martha Jones & Reader Are Best Friends, Mentioned Past Companions (Doctor Who), Ninth Doctor Era, Ninth Doctor's Regeneration, Not really..., POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Everything!, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Please Don't Kill Me, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), Protective Siblings, Reader Has Issues, Reader Is Adopted, Reader Is Quite Reserved, Reader is Rose Tyler's sister, Reader is The Doctor's Companion (Doctor Who), Reader-Insert, Referenced Time War (Doctor Who), Regeneration (Doctor Who), Regeneration Angst (Doctor Who), Rose Tyler & Reader Are Best Friends, Rose Tyler's Adopted Sister, Rose Tyler's Sister, Sarcastic Doctor (Doctor Who), Sentient TARDIS, Slow To Update, Spoilers, Team TARDIS, Tenth Doctor Era, Tenth Doctor's Regeneration, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Doctor & Reader Relationship, The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who) Friendship, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Lies, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Dork, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is an Idiot, The Doctor Loves The Reader, The Doctor Regenerates (Doctor Who), The Doctor Thinks Lying Is A Good Idea, The Doctor's TARDIS Knows, The Master (Doctor Who) Being a Bastard, The Master Regenerates (Doctor Who), The Reader is human, Time Lord Victorious, Time War (Doctor Who), Travelling in the TARDIS (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor Era, Twelfth Doctor's Regeneration, Until later down the line..., cute father-daughter relationship, it's not, sarcastic reader, the Doctor is Asexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epthepenguin/pseuds/Epthepenguin
Summary: Life as an orphan isn't easy, especially for someone so young. Regardless of this fact, (Y/N) Tyler, adopted daughter of Jackie Tyler and younger sister to Rose Tyler has a pretty good life. Nothing too overly amazing or fancy, but enough to be content with as she has wanted nothing more than to belong.One day while meeting with Rose at her workplace to head back home, they are suddenly met with a stranger who calls himself the Doctor as he ends up saving them both from living manikins. And from that day forward, (Y/N)'s life has been turned upside down. For better or for worse, that's highly debatable for the youngest Tyler and their mother.Even so, she can't help but feel a strong connection to the Time Lord and his blue box at their first encounter. Furthermore, why he took interest in her, and why he's so persistent in taking her along on his adventures with her sister Rose, leaving her confused and with no real answers coming from the man himself.Maybe one day, she'll get her answers but for now...This is her story of traveling across time and space with the 'last' known Time Lord in existence.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Reader, Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Ninth Doctor & Reader, Ninth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor & Reader, Tenth Doctor/Reader, Twelfth Doctor & Reader, Twelfth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Child Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, the Prologue is the only chapter (probably) going to be in first person POV... Yeah.
> 
> This is my first time writing in this POV so bear with me if it's not that great-
> 
> Also, this story is like my baby. I always wanted to see someone write a whole Doctor Who fanfiction that is a reader insert AND is platonic. Mainly like a father-daughter type of relationship with the Doctor because let's be real here, I absolutely love imagining the Doctor as a father towards a reader. Just imagine the endless fluff, angst, and banter between the two.
> 
> ...yeah, this story is self-indulgent, shut up.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you are having an amazing day/night, and I hope that you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoy planning, drafting, and editing this series!
> 
> Now, onto the actual story!

Every night, I have these dreams, amazing dreams that in most times start the same way. But... Every night, they would always end the same way. It leaves me terrified, waking up in a cold sweat as my older sister tries to comfort me.

I can't remember exactly when they all started, the dreams, the _nightmares,_ the slightly unbearable migraines... But what I can recall is that it all started happening after my tenth birthday when I met an odd stranger.

Now, in these _dreams,_ I'm someone different. Not completely different, but the person who I claim to be in the dreams is someone out of this world _(literally)_. They're honestly smarter than I currently am, braver than I'll ever be, and above all, they're someone who is beyond kind, with a heart of gold, you could say. Her apprentice is rather fascinating to me, with a face so young and bright, and eyes... Eyes that are older than they should be for someone as young as her.

She, or should I say, _I_ travel in this flying blue box, with a man not of human origin but resembles one nonetheless. He's an odd man, but that doesn't mean I don't love him and who he is.

Now that I think about it, love is a weird word to describe an emotion to a fictional character in my dreams, but... The word just fits so perfectly. I just feel _so_ connected with this man.

Anyway, I distinctly remember him being able to change his face. I don't know how or why it happens, but he's done it a few times now.

Whenever this mystery man and I travel, we would always bring along many companions. And I mean, _many_. Some humans from Earth, some species from other planets and galaxies, some men, and some women. But it was always women now that I think about it.

He would take us to these amazing places, explaining all kinds of facts about the species, cultures, and histories surrounding the places.

However, I noticed a recurring theme. Those people, the companions... _They never stay_. They would either leave the man and me or simply end up dying, and neither I nor anyone else could have saved them from their unfortunate death.

But that's not the worse part of the dreams... In most cases, they will always end the same way.

Wait, _no_. That's not true.

They _always_ end the same way.

Every night, my dreams always get interrupted by suddenly changing into a nightmare... One full of bloodshed and tears.

I sometimes avoid taking my migraine medication in fear of _those_ nightmares. My meds work wonderfully, of course, but one of the side effects is tiredness, which would be fine in all honesty... But they don't allow me to wake myself up, leaving either my mum, sister, or both to wake me up from my screaming.

My mum had told the doctor's about the side effects, but there was nothing they could do about it. My mum wanted to argue, but I had stopped her, reassuring her that the dreams are fine and I will get over them. She didn't believe me, but thankfully she didn't push the subject any farther. And that was two years ago...

Then again, it was either I stop taking the pills, have endless migraines for the rest of the day, and be sleep-deprived, or take the pills, suffer through the nightmares, have no migraines, and have some form of rest... I'll take the latter of the two, in most cases. But mainly it's because if my mum knew I stopped taking the pills in general, she'll probably just end all of my sufferings then and there. That kind of sounds like a good idea, but then again, I do like breathing and just simply living, so I take the damn bloody pills at the end of the day.

I'm always running, in the nightmares, of course. I run, run as fast as my legs could carry me as people all around me fall, dying by machines that would constantly yell... _Exterminate._

I remember trying to hide, but I would always get caught by one of those killing machines. With tears running down my cheeks, I would cry out, begging for that mysterious man to come and save me...

 _But he never does_.

And then, I wake up.


End file.
